The invention relates to an inflatable airbag for motor vehicle airbags. More particularly, the invention relates to airbags that protect a vehicle passenger from side impact collisions. Known airbags which are, for example, accommodated in the steering wheel or in the dashboard of a vehicle protect the vehicle passenger in the event of a frontal impact. Airbags of this kind do not offer protection in a side-on collision or in a rolling over of the vehicle to the side.
Therefore, there remains a need to create an inflatable airbag which provides protection for the vehicle passenger in the case of a side-on collision or during a rolling over of the vehicle to the side.
According to an embodiment of the present invention an inflatable airbag for a motor vehicle is provided. The airbag includes a main chamber configured to be connected to a gas generator. The airbag is arranged so that when the airbag is inflated at least a portion of the main chamber covers a side wall of the vehicle.
The airbag may further include an additional airbag region configured to form an approximately spherically shaped chamber when inflated. The spherically shaped chamber may be configured to be inflated via the main chamber. In addition, the spherically shaped chamber may be configured so that in an inflated state the volume of the spherical chamber is smaller than the volume of the main chamber. The airbag may include a pair of layers of material which are sewn together and arranged so that the boundaries of the main chamber and of the spherically shaped chamber are formed by a sewn seam. Preferably, the boundaries of the chambers are formed by a single common seam.
The airbag may also include an additional airbag region configured to form a downward extending chamber when inflated, the extending chamber extending downwardly below a lower window boundary of the vehicle side wall. The air bag may be arranged so that the boundaries of the main chamber and the downward extending chamber are formed by a sewn seam. Preferably, the boundaries of the main chamber and the downward extending chamber are formed by a single common seam.
The main chamber of the airbag may include a strip shaped constriction that connects with the boundary of the main chamber. The constriction may be in the form of a quilting having an approximately U-shaped seam. The quilting may connect to a seam which forms the boundary of the main chamber and is incident to the seam at an angle between approximately 45 to 90 degrees. More preferably, an approximately circular seam may be connected to an end of the U-shaped seam.
According to an alternative embodiment of the present invention an airbag module for motor vehicles is provided. The airbag module includes a gas generator and an inflatable airbag. The airbag comprises a main chamber configured to be connected to the gas generator. The airbag is configured so that when the airbag is inflated at least a portion of the main chamber covers a side wall of the vehicle. Preferably, the airbag module includes an additional airbag region configured to form an approximately spherically shaped chamber when inflated. In addition, the module may include a second additional airbag region configured to form a downward extending chamber when inflated, the extending chamber extending downwardly below a lower window boundary of the vehicle side wall.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only, and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.